Fubuki turns off tomodachi life
Transcript * 9 volt: Hi fronks (Sighs) * vanilla female fronk: Why are You Sad Today? * 9 volt: Because My Favorite game, tomodachi life, was spitted by a grandmother, I Don't Know What to Do. (Sighs) * azure blue female fronk: Don't Be Sad my pal, * 9 volt: I Have a game that you guys Can Watch. * cotton candy fronk: You Do?, Where is It? * 9 volt: It's On Top of My Room, Hang On, I'll Go Get It. * (Seconds Later) * 9 volt: Here it Is, tomodachi life, and i’m Playing as old students at diamond city elementary! * purple fronk.: (Gasps), 9 volt You are My Prettiest friend in the World * fronk: Let's Watch you. * all fronks: Okay. * (he plays the game) * (Later, he saved the game) * chrome blue fronk: Boy, It's Nice of You That You Found that game. * 9 volt: you know what my cute fronks, You Can Count On Me. * fubuki: Hello, 9 volt and you little fronkys, What are You Two Doing? * Amethyst female fronk: fubuki, Move, We're Watching 9 volt playing, and Seriously, Stop Calling Me a little fronky. * dubuki: What are You guys Watching? * Chocolate fronk: fubuki, We're Watching 9 volt playing tomodachi life, Now Can You Please Move? * fubuki: tomodachi life, those miis are So Boring. * Peppermint fronk: No It's Not fubuki, Please Move, We're in the Middle of the game * fubuki: Oh, You Want Me to Move Out of the Way, That's Just Wrong * The fronks: FUBUKI FROM KANCOLLE, PLEASE MOVE!!!! * fubuki: You Know What, I'm Turning Off the game, Since You Told Me to Move. * (the game Turns Off) * fubuki: Ha, See Ya Later, Suckers. * 9 volt: (Crying like plum pudding) * mint green female fronk and strawberry red fronk: fubuki, You Made Our pal Cry * Forest green fronk: I'm Telling. * fubuki: No, Don't Tell, I'm Sorry. * blue fronk: Mom! * 5 volt: What is it Tommy? * 9 volt: fubuki Made Me Cry, Because She Turned Off tomodachi life, My Favorite game since I got an Nintendo! (Sobs) * 5 volt: fubuki, Come Over Here! * Fubuki: Yes, 5 volt * 5 volt: fubuki, Did You Turned Off My son‘s favourite game, "tomodachi life"? * fubuki: Um, Yes i Did, I'm Sorry. * 5 volt: fubuki from kancolle, How Dare You Turned Off tomodachi life?, That Was 9 volt’s favourite since he got that from game, That's It, You are Grounded Forever, This Means No More Shimajiro, No kablam, No disney, no fire emblem, no maple town, and No Everything for babies and children, Go home Now!!! * Emerald female fronk: And Don't Come Back! * Ruby sapphire fronk: and tomorrow, when you go to his house * topaz female fronk: you will write a sorry letter to our pal, 9 volt * fubuki: (Screams) * 5 volt: Don't Worry You Two, I'll Turn On the game. * (The game Turns On) * 9 volt: Thank You, 5 volt * Sapphire female fronk: Thank God fubuki Learned Her Lesson. [[Category:Fubuki's grounded days]] [[Category:Series based on warioware]] [[Trivia]]